


[KC]离别之前

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 警告：NC-17、PWP、OOC、黑化卡在离别之前，一定要做的一件事是？





	[KC]离别之前

他们沉默地进了房间。卡卡一把扯下了自己的帽子和口罩，坐在床上，看着克里斯蒂安亚诺的脸。

克里斯感受到他观察的视线，大大方方地摊开自己，没有做别的动作。现在是九月三号晚上十点，离卡卡去米兰的时间还有50个小时，他不确定用“去”这个词准不准确，实际上所有人都喜欢用“回”这个字眼，好像卡卡从来不属于这，他的确不属于，在两天后，他就要重新踏上自己热爱的草地了，呼吸着自己熟悉的空气，做回他的圣西罗王子，被粉丝夹道欢迎。克里斯想起那首热情欢快的《卡卡之歌》，还不懂得意大利语的他会偷偷地在家里磕磕巴巴的跟着唱，这是属于卡卡的歌啊，他露出一丝笑意，冲淡了房间里的沉闷。

“你很开心？”卡卡看似没头没脑的问了一句，语气让人听不出他的想法。

想到糗事的克里斯眼角眉梢都是笑，听到这个问题很迅速的给出了肯定的回答。

“我走你就这么开心吗？”

“什么...不。我...唔！”克里斯不明白事情为什么会发展成这样，就像他还没有明白为什么卡卡会这么问和为什么卡卡会突然扑上来扯住他的衣领，恶狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇一样。

这根本不是亲吻。像是野兽的噬咬，卡卡盯着他的眼神，让克里斯以为自己会被他吞吃下腹，像一头凶兽对待自己的猎物那样。克里斯嘴里尝到了一点腥味，伸手想要去推开身上的男人。却被卡卡下蛮力掐了一把腰肢，顿时软了身体。

卡卡手往下箍着他的腰把他搂向自己的方向，他了解克里斯的一切，他所有的敏感点，被摩擦腰际就会无力的特点是他尝试过无数遍的。他以前总能用这种方法使克里斯在床上崩溃，哭着请求他停下，说自己已经承受不住更多了。但他知道克里斯可以的，克里斯总是可以的，他有无限的潜能，他是现在的巨星也是未来的巨星。

“呜呜.....”一根舌头蛮横的搅进嘴里，掠夺着一切。甘液、空气、痛楚全被快感碾碎，卡卡修长灵巧的手指正解开他的裤子，隔着内裤揉捏他的阴茎。腿软的几乎站不住，克里斯身后的墙壁承担了他的所有重量，他想让卡卡放开，但是平日是温和的卡卡好似换了一个人，黑黝黝的眼睛里流露出的神情让他觉得恐惧。仔细想，这样似乎持续了很长一段时间。每次他感受到异样回头时，总能看到卡卡这样看着自己，冰冷的、幽深的目光包裹着他，在今晚，一切都到达了顶端。

“卡卡！呜...”克里斯再也受不了，咬了一口卡卡，对方收回唇舌，露出一个和往常一样的笑容，温柔的吸引着当时红衣克里斯跳入陷阱的笑容。克里斯以为认为卡卡的笑很美，圣洁得不像凡人，无愧他上帝之子的称号。之后他发现自己错了，做爱时的卡卡这样笑，他的下场都会比较惨。

而这次笑容的含义，和以往都不一样。他分辨的出来，他了解卡卡，假笑的时候会更多的露出上牙龈，而真正笑的时候，连眼眶下的纹路都是向上的弧度。

卡卡摸了一把自己的嘴唇，指尖沾到一丝红。“你以前不会咬我的。”他的话里透出浓浓的委屈。让克里斯筑好的心里防线一瞬间倒塌。他慌张地抱住垂着头的卡卡，解释道：“对不起.....卡卡...我感觉不舒服，所以....”

“所以你咬了我，和我接吻让你感觉不舒服，你看，这么久了，你还是叫我‘卡卡’那甚至都不是我的名字。你叫他什么，‘哈梅斯’？还是‘我的男孩’？”

克里斯知道问题出在哪了，他摇头，哑声道：“我和哈梅斯没有......”

 

“没有？！你还没有让他进来这里吗？”卡卡的手按在克里斯的屁股上，揉捏着那团紧实富有弹性的臀肉，“你让他碰过你这里吗？”他的另一只手顺着衣摆折出的空隙，钻入克里斯的衣服里，摸上那颗小小的、硬立的乳头。“他会像我这样喜欢照顾它们吗？你喜欢被他摸吗？还是说你会找另外一个人，厄齐尔？卡里姆？还是一直和你关系很好的拉莫斯？有时他看你的眼神真让我嫉妒。”他列出一连串人名，每说出一个，手就更紧密的贴合克里斯，把他搂紧自己怀里，锁住。

“你在胡说什么！”克里斯挣扎着，他不敢相信卡卡居然会说出这些话，纵使今晚的卡卡再古怪，他也绝对没有猜到这个。更加没有猜到卡卡会一把拽过他，用劲让他摔倒在床上，俯身压住他的双膝。

“你知道我在说什么，克里斯，我马上要离开马德里了。”卡卡最后深深地看了克里斯一眼，拆下自己的领带，绑住克里斯的脚踝系在床脚。“我不希望你等会挣扎得太厉害，你会弄伤你自己的，要知道你明天还有训练。”他抚摸着克里斯的脸，动作轻柔，就好像他不是那个强迫者。

克里斯简直要笑出来，实际上他也这么做了，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。“卡卡，你不想这样的，放开我，好不好。”这是他最后的妥协，他闭上了眼睛，片刻后，他感觉有个湿漉的吻落在自己的额头上。

“这就是我想的，我永远不会放开你的。你引诱我堕落，我为了你背叛了我的天父、我的信仰、我的家庭，现在你想要抽身离开吗？”

克里斯想反驳他，是你要离开，是你抛下了我！他想要喊出来，但是大腿一凉，柔嫩的部分接触到微凉的空气，紧接着一股剧痛袭击了他。

克里斯的额头沁出冷汗，嘴唇咬得发白才遏制住那声尖叫。卡卡丝毫没有停下的迹象，尽管他也被紧窒干涩的甬道夹得痛苦不堪，但是他仍然缓慢得深入着，阴茎几乎是刮过克里斯的肠道。像是烧红的铁棍捅进体内一样，肉刃不断的拖拽着他的肠肉进进出出，把它们摩擦的鲜红，血丝从穴口流出，蹭在床单上，就好像为自己的新娘破处一样，他总调笑卡卡是个完美的丈夫，说能够嫁给他的女人一定很幸福。那个时候他还不知道自己之后会爱上卡卡，或许他已经意识到了，但选择了自欺欺人。如果换现在，此时此刻来说，他会说卡卡可能真的不是个好丈夫。这是他得不到所以才这么说的，还是因为亲身体验过？克里斯觉得自己和从前一样迷茫，他只能确认一点，他不拥有卡卡。

卡卡属于上帝，属于他的父母，属于卡洛琳、卢卡，他的球迷，就是不属于他，他是一个窃贼，从卡洛琳那里偷走了卡卡。现在他已经得到了报应。

“痛...”克里斯能够忍住尖叫，但是忍不住自己过分发达的泪腺不要命的生产出眼泪。他在哭什么呢？因为卡卡强奸他吗？可是他们是恋人，他永远不会对卡卡说不，还是说因为卡卡不给他润滑，所以疼痛让他哭了出来，赛场上受过比这更严重的伤，他也只是一声不吭，皱皱眉头接受队医的训斥。一切都是谜题，布满雾气，就像他和卡卡的未来。

阴茎无视阻碍重重的肠道，自顾自的抽插起来，火辣辣的痛感似乎已经远去，又近在咫尺，深入撕扯着他的灵魂。

汗水从卡卡脸上滑落，他注视着克里斯发白的脸，起皮的嘴唇和痛得发抖的身体。让我留下来，说你需要我，让我留下来...他在心里疯狂的呐喊、哭泣。颤抖地吻上克里斯的唇，用两个人混合的津液润湿它，使它恢复往日里的晶莹透亮。

说你想要我留下。

“卡卡...卡卡...”

“我在。”

“留下...来，我..想要你..留下来...啊！”性器插得更深了，卡卡紧紧地抱着克里斯，头颅埋进他汗湿的脖颈。

“再说一遍...克里斯...再说一遍。”

克里斯睁大眼睛，脖颈处有凉凉的触感。卡卡恳求语气更是让他无法适从，他从来没有见过卡卡哭，也没有见过这样低声下气的他，即使被按在替补席上不给出场机会，或者是他最后一届世界杯被误判出场，他也从来没有恳求过。现在他在哭，祈求着他再说一遍。

“留下来，我需要你。”他抬起酸痛的手，费力的摸了摸卡卡柔软的黑发。

”我不会忘记你的，永远不会，我也不会让别人取代你的位置，你别相信那些小报，你要对我有信心，所以，不要哭了，卡卡。我原谅你了，你也原谅我好不好？”他拉着卡卡的手，放在自己的胸膛，让他感受里面比平常快一些的跳动。  
克里斯曾经给它取了个名字——卡卡的心跳，这可真够古怪的，无论是给自己的心跳声取名字还是这个名字从属于别人，都有够奇怪的，克里斯可不这么觉得。他把恋人的手扣紧，信誓旦旦地说：“这是属于你的心跳声。”

砰——

砰——

砰——

 

所有的痛苦、不堪、泪水、伤害、歉意、忏悔、诺言都融化在心跳声和啧啧作响的水声中，不复存在。天快亮了，在他们分开之前，至少还有一件事要做。

“你应该系松一点的，明天我怎么和教练说！”

“嗯...就说你大腿肌肉拉伤了,你这也不算骗他，的确受伤了...对不起，克里斯...我...”

“少废话，之前绑住我的时候也没见你犹豫，现在就不用说这么多了...我又没有怪你。”

“可是你当时哭得很惨，你脸红了，宝贝，你真可爱...”

“烦死了！到底要不要做！唔唔！”

一件持久深切得能够跨越时间、空间的事情。“你可以锁住我，不让我出来的。”

“啊！不...停下...太多了...会坏的..呜。”

“天还没亮宝贝，我们还有43个小时。”

“呜..不要了，卡卡..呜...”

我们还有整个人生呢。卡卡想，轻轻地在睡过去的克里斯的眼皮上落下一个吻，我们还有很多时间和性爱，要能够承受更多才行，卡卡看了一眼吸住自己阴茎的睡梦中的克里斯，满足地躺了下去。在即将到来的黎明中，连夜来的噩梦无法遁形，被绞杀在枕边人的呢喃下。

 

“叮咚——”克里斯睁开眼，拿起床头的手机，发了一条信息。

 

我到意大利了。


End file.
